De Blu Academy
by AnimeHYPERZone
Summary: Naraku is going to a new school for his senior. What he doesn't know is that the school isn't an ordinary school. Sesshomaru can seduce anyone with a slow lick of his lips. But can he get Naraku to do the same especially with the new school rules? OOC of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everyone! This is a story that literally came in my mind. Please review my lovelies! Your review will encourage me to write more.**

**~BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!~**

Sesshomaru groaned and stretched his arm out on his dresser, pushing and knocking down stuff down in the process just to reach his alarm clock.

"Fuck... its already time to get up? I swear school is a bitch sometimes..."

He slowly lifted but from his bed, rubbing one of his eyes. Sesshomaru threw the sheets to the side exposing his bare chest and his black boxers. "First day as a senior. This outta be great this year."

As he put his feet to the ground making his way, standing up he stretched his arms above his head. "Let's get started now. I don't want to be late on my first day and also so people could see my new car." he grinned widely to myself. Sesshomaru walked out his room to get a fresh new towel. He headed for the shower.

A shower was just the right thing to make wake him up. He let the water fall on his head so he could wake up more. "Sesshomaru! Hurry up! You didn't even eat breakfast yet and its almost time to go!" His mom yelled from downstairs.

"Okay im coming out now!" he turned the shower off not bothering to dry himself off and went straight to his room, water droplets running down his hard body and thick member. He shook off the water, putting on boxers, black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that said 'My twin know how you look on the inside' on the front and in the back 'but its too tight to move'.

Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and book bag, slinging it on his back. He jetted downstairs and was greeted by two smiles on his parents face. "What happened? Are you guys finally realizing I'm a smart ass and don't need to go to school anymore?"

His mother elbowed him "No... what why didn't you do your hair?"

"I was being rushed by two eager parents ready to kick their child to the hell hole called school." he said as his mother brush his wet locks. Once Sesshomaru's mother was done she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left out the door.

Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and unlock the doors to his black charger and press the button to the garage. He opened the door and sank into the leathery seats of the car. When the keys were in the ignition he backed out the garage into the street and sped away.

As he pulled into the schools parking lot he park on the near end, noticing that he was parked by inuyasha. 'well he's here pretty early.' Sesshomaru smirked and climbed out, making his way to the door. Right when he opened the door he was welcomed with smiles, five fives, greetings, and lust filled eyes. 'I see I'm still the eye candy of the school.'

He went into the cafeteria and his eyes went searching for a certain group. Once he spotted them he ran with his arms wide open.

"My babies! Oh how I missed you so!" Sesshomaru ran behind Inuyasha, wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. Then he kissed his cheek.

"What the fuck!" he looked back with death glares. When he found out who it was he pushed Sesshomaru with a playfully sick look on his face. "You fag! Don't put your cock sucking lips on me!"

Sesshomaru laughed and sat in the chair besides him "You didn't say nothing when you use to cum in my mouth and kissed you right afterwords... and with tongue." Koga and Bankostu from the other side busted out laughing hysterically.

"Aw man, he totally got you're ass on that one!" Koga said as he clenched his stomach, laughing out of control.

Inuyasha face turned red and turned his head from them "Oh shut the hell up ya damn bastards." Bankostu toke a breath before talking "S-So it is true? Oh damn, well you have cock breath too, so you two are even."

Inuyasha banged his fists down hard on the table before getting out of his seat "im going into class early."

"what room are you in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"C2... what about you guys?"

"WE DO TOO!" we all said at once. "This is great! Lets sit in a box shape in the back of the class." Koga said as all of them made they're way out the door.

Bankotsu causally put his hands in his pockets an walked beside them."Okay whatever... when I came here I heard we have a new student in our class."

Inuyasha licked his lips and grinned "Fresh meat. I can't wait to meet the person."

"Don't you have a girlfriend Inuyasha you whore?" Sesshomaru didn't look at him as he spoke. Inuyasha sighed "Kagome the nagging bitch? Yeah if the new student is hot, boy or girl, I will totally dump her ass for the person."

They entered the classroom and went to the back, Inuyasha and Koga sitting side by side, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru sitting side by side in front of them. Sesshomaru turned his chair around to face Inuyasha "Nah stay with her because I want the new student if they are hot."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "You always have someone every other week don't treat the new student like that you man whore."

"Thanks for the support I love you too." Sesshomaru got out of his seat and tilted Inuyasha's head, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"You bastard!"

All eyes went shooting towards the door looking at a very angry bitch or what people call her, Kagome. She stumped her way to Inuyasha desk and glared at Sesshomaru. "Hey there darling, you kind of ruined my moment with Inuyasha."

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away "shut up you gay freak."

His eyes widen dramatically and held his hand to his chest like he had heart pains. "That hurted... tear tear. Nah im just fucking with you, but you need to point fingers at yourself you two timing whore. Koga told me you were trying to get into his pants the other night because how big and long his precious member you overheard about from one of your little slutty friends."

she stopped and turned to him eyes widen "I-I never did n-no such thing! A-And what about you! Your the biggest one!" Sesshomaru dragged a hand through his hair and whispered in her ear, "But unlike you, I get worshiped for my doings." he patted her shoulders and looked down at her. "Learn how to play the game right and then you can challenge me to these name calling. Are we clear?"

Her lips quivered as the tears ran from her face "You...You JERK!" she pushed past him and ran out the door. After a loud 'Bang' from the door, the boys broke the silence and laughed. "You got her good Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru sighed and sat on his desk, his feet on his chair "Finally now Koga, you know what to do."

Koga smirked and got out off his seat "With pleasure." He went to where Inuyasha was sitting, he sat on Inuyasha lap crashing his lips with his. His tongue gliding over his lips just waiting for entrance to his mouth. Once Inuyasha opened his mouth, Koga toke that opportunity to slither his tongue in, letting it collide with his. Their tongues battled for domiance, circling around each others. When they need air, they unlocked they're lips, both a bit swollen from previous activities.

Koga brought his lips to Inuyasha ear "My parents will be gone for the night to a family meeting in another city... they wont be back for 3 days."

Inuyasha face blushed a dark red and nodded eagerly "Just to let you know, I never bottom."

Sesshomaru did an outright laugh "You fucking liar! You always yelled in ecstasy for me to penetrate your tight ass." Inuyasha glared at him "I'll kill you."

Sesshomaru put his hands up in defeat "alright, alright... I'll let you two talk." he turned around to face Bankotsu "So who do you want to bang in the ass?"

Bankotsu smirked "I want to do that to a lot of people you know. But, one person I really want to bang is that sexy Hiten." He lifted an eyebrow at him then patted his shoulder "I heard he was hard to get. He is not really my type so im not out to get him."

Before anyone could say another word the teacher and students behind him came in.

"Sesshomaru, off the desk." the teacher stated plainly.

He was going to have a little argument then he stopped because then he wouldn't see the new kid. He stayed silent and climbed down onto his seat in front of Inuyasha, koga making his way off his lap before the teacher even said a word.

The teacher he went to his desk and grabbed the clipboard from it. "Okay, im going to call names, please say here if your name is called." The teacher went down the list and called everyone names. When he was done he put the board back on his desk and went to the door.

"As some of you must have heard, we have a new student. I want you all to be respectful to the student." he opened the door, all eyes turning towards the door. The student was tall, a bit taller then sesshomaru and he had red eyes, with his long black hair in a ponytail and his bangs out. He had a fair skin tone and he was pretty muscular. He wore a tight long sleeve white shirt that showed off his abs perfectly. He had dark jeans on and he kept his face emotionless.

'This outta be fun' Sesshomaru thought as he licked his lips.

**XXXXX**

**~BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!~**

"Umm... Kagura."

No answer

"Kagura..."

Still no answer.

"KAGURA!" he growled through his teeth.

"What? What is so important?" She yelled from her own room.

Naraku groaned as he turned his head to the other side, his eyes facing the wall. There were series of bumps and thumps until his door was swung open. "What do you want?"

He pointed his finger to the still ringing alarm clock "Can you be so kind and not act like you have a bat in your ass so you can turn off my alarm?" He mumbled not bothering to look at her when he said it. "How about you move your lazy ass and turn it off yourself?"

"Why are you being a bitch today? Just do as your big brother say and turn the damn thing off..." He turned his head to face her, glaring daggers at her. She stumped to the side of his bed, unplugged the annoying beeping clock and threw it out his open window. "Now go tell the time now you asshole." With that said she went out his room, slamming the door.

"I got a phone unlike you!" He flung the sheets off his naked body and went to the bathroom, closing the door and running the water for a quick shower. He sat in the shower instead of standing up, too exhausted to even move.

He was beginning to fall asleep when he heard a loud banging on the door. "Hurry up, people have to be clean besides you!" I jumped up a little startled but quickly got out the shower, not worrying about a towel or anything.

Naraku opened the door and look at the angry girl in front of him. She closed her eyes and turned around, her back facing him. "Ew! Put some clothes on."

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her awkward "You act like you never saw me naked before..." He walked passed her and went into his room. He put on a tight long sleeve white shirt and a pair of dark jeans 'Time to be the eye candy of this school.' he smirked and put his hair in a pony.

Naraku sat on his bed to puts his shoes on. As he was tying them, Kagura barged in, "You're taking me to school just to let you know."

"Teh, the hell I am. There is a long yellow thing called a bus that I had to ride before I got my car and you can do the same." He said when he grabbed his backpack lightly shoving her out the way, making his way to the front door. "See ya later dad!"

He drove off into the street in his gray Range Rover heading for his new school.

**XXXXX**

As he pulled up into the senior parking lot he parked on the end next to a black Charger. He cut the engine off and walk out heading for the entrance. Naraku toke a white folded up paper from his pants pocket and looked at his, trying to figure out where his classes were.

The principal came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello there, you must be Mr. Houjou our new student. How are you today?" The principal stuck out his hand to Naraku.

Naraku smiled a bit and shook his hand, "And you must be Principal Kaihou and it is nice to meet you." He looked down at his paper enough for Principal Kaihou could see "Um, right now I was trying to figure out where my classes were."

"Oh, you just go down that hallway and make a right then the second door on the left is your first class which is C2. But if you want to hurry and get a quick bite to eat the cafeteria is down that hallway." Naraku snuck everything in and nodded, "Thank you."

Principal Kaihou nodded "Oh, it was nothing but after school today come by my office."

He looked a bit surprised but nodded, "Um, alright... sure thing." He walked away searching for his new class.

While he was walking down the hall he was being watch by many people. 'Am I amusing to people because I'm new? Humph, how pathetic.' there were many whispers and mumble but he couldn't quite make them out. There were words that sound like 'toy' or 'new plaything' but why would people say that he thought to himself.

He finally reached his destination and knocked on the door. It toke a few moments but I taller looking man came to the door. "Um, hey im Naraku Houjou I think I'm suppose to be in this class right now." The man nodded "Yes but your late. Please don't let it happen again."

He stepped out the way and Naraku walked passed, rolling his eyes 'Who gives him the audacity to tell me what to do? Feh, he can go to hell."

Nraku stopped in from of the class, eying every single individual. Most had lust filled eyes while others had angry written all over they're faces.

He tried hard not to laugh because of them. 'They are jealous of a little competition? Well then they need to keep their boyfriend or girlfriend on a tighter leash.'

"This is Naraku Houjou you are to give him the same amount of respect while I go print out paperwork for everyone. Also, you may find an open seat." With that said he left out.

Once he was gone Naraku search around the class for a decent seat. The only seat that he saw that was okay was in front of a sliver haired dude with strange tattoos on his face. Groaning to his seat, Naraku slumped in his chair and immediately he was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned at the strange looking guy a shot daggers to him "Feisty new guy I see. Well hey im Sesshomaru Kanzaki, and these are my best whore friends, Inuyasha, Koga, and Bankotsu.

They all climbed over their seats and punch Sesshomaru anywhere their fist could reach "Your the fucking whore. But whats up?" Koga gave a toothy smile

"Nice to meet ya fresh meat." Bankotsu smirked

"Hey and you know this is the only day here and we will be moving in the academy tomorrow right?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Koga.

He looked confused "Only day here? What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "This isn't a normal high school well it was until senior year. We get shipped to an academy called De Blu Body academy school for boys and girls. They teach us how to be sex slaves and they give us this medicine for immortality for eternal beauty. Only people with nice looks and body could attend this academy."

His eyes widen but then he covered up his mouth, laughing as hard as he could "Oh that was a good one, but really what is this this school about?"

He could say no more as the teacher came back in "So everyone I want you to fill out these forms and when your done please turn them in to me." Naraku quickly raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Houjou?"

"So we are going to this academy called De Blu Body?" he said curiously.

The teacher nodded "Oh yes we are and don't worry about bringing anything because we will supply you with everything. You will have to present your body to the principal when we get there so we could see what you have. Everyone else already did it so it will only be you."

Naraku was stunned, he didn't know what he got himself into but he sure wasn't going to stay and find out. 'After class I should go home and curse out that old bastard for doing this.'

A short form came his way and he toke the rest to pass back. He looked at the strange paper. Naraku was getting angry from every sentence he read but people were filling out it like its a everyday thing.

'What the hell is this? The question asks; Am I a virgin? Then it asks if I was straight, bi, or gay. Well I'm bi but why do they need to know? Then if I'm bi and a male it say; have I ever been token anally. I'm not going to tell these people that. Even though I never had.' Naraku bit down on is tongue so he wouldn't curse these crazy people.

Naraku just calmed down and finished the paper. "Okay, everyone should be about finish. Now pass them up and you may leave to you other class." He quickly grabbed all his stuff and left out the door. 'Maybe I'll wait a bit to really decide.'

**XXXXXX**

For Sesshomaru the form was really easy 'Even I never toke it in the ass before.' he's other classes were ok too. He saw Naraku in another class of his so I guess he has more time to see him.

He made his way to the cafeteria but he saw 'fresh meat' looking around for probably his new class. Sesshomaru went up to him and grabbed his schedule from him. "Hey! What the fuck is your problem."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow "Nothing... im trying to help you. Let's see... you have... oh, lunch like me and my friends." He grinned happily.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his neck and started walking them both to lunch. "You don't even know me and yet you have your arm around me." He shrugged, keeping a smirk on his face "So? Now if you're thinking im trying to fuck you, I wouldn't of bothered helping you to your next class but fuck the hell out your pretty ass I know you have at a near by closet."

He tried hard not to blush at that comment. They kept walking to the entrance, bursting through the double doors. All eyes turned to Sesshomaru and Naraku. Many people ran to them asking questions like; 'so you two are roomies?' or 'both of you are the star idols.'

"Yes yes... we all know I have a nice dick. But could you guys move I want to sit down. Also, don't bother my new friend Naraku he's going to be my new roomie." Everyone gasped and pouted at that statement but didn't say a thing. "What did you meant by I'm your new roomie?"

They made it to the table, being greeted by the whole group. Naraku sat at the end and Sesshomaru sat in front of him on the table his legs dangling on both sides of Nraku. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down, what does it look like?"

"In front of me?"

Sesshomaru tilted Naraku head up looking at his scarlet eyes. "You ask so many fucking questions."

He couldn't hold back as a pair of golden eyes stare straight into his. He blushed intensely, trying to look away but Sesshomaru had a good grip. He had the urge to kiss those rosy colored lips. 'Fuck, why does the sliver haired kid have to be so damn sexy?'

Naraku couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around his neck, moving the silky sliver hair out the way. He lifted himself up and kissed him. Oh, how much he wanted to do that. He knew people were watching the show, awestruck but he didn't care. Sesshomaru reaction was priceless. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not. But he didn't care, he wanted these lips badly as the pressed against his.

A slippery tongue glided a crossed his lips and Naraku eagerly accepted his into his mouth. His very own tongue coming to meet his. His tongue explore his mouth. Narku mouth was perfect it was the perfect flavor, size, texture. Sesshomaru wanted to stay like these but he needed air. He slowly pulled back, slowly grabbing his bottom lip with his lips, giving it a little sucking on.

They're lips were swollen a bit and they were out of breath. 'I think I might stay. This might be interesting.'

"If you didn't pull back I probably would of penetrate that nice ass I know you have." Naraku winked. Sesshomaru leaned to his ear "I don't bottom."

He smirk "I don't either. That's why my ass is untouched." He shook his head and looked down at the red eyed boy "Well this won't do. One of us have to bottom. We will settle this at the academy."

With that said Sesshomaru stepped off the table. He bent down reaching in Naraku's pocket and toke out his phone. "What are you doing?"

He didn't bother looking up he was too busy pressing buttons. "Putting in all our numbers."

"Don't you need my number too?" He shook his head "I already went to your settings and phone info." He rolled his eyes "Don't look at my messages."

Sesshomaru grinned "Oh, you have someone other then me? I'm pretty hurt now." He pointed the phone towards the table and everyone toke their phone out to get the numbers. Once everyone got it, he handed the phone back and walked out, waving at the group. "I'll see you guys after school and Naraku, welcome to our group. I'm eager to suck you dry."

**Well this is my first chapter! Also you people should watch a show called Gravitation I swear it's so cute and I love the songs. It's in English Subbed by the way. But anyways, I worked hard on this so please REVIEW my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh shit, oh shit here's another chapter to my story that will make you piss! If you watch regular show you would know what I'm saying. Anyways, I would like to present another chapter of this DBA. Enjoy lovelies! ^_^**

Sesshomaru disappeared after lunch and Naraku haven't seen him all day. Naraku was just about to leave when he remembered he had to go to the principal's office.

"I can't believe I have to go to his office on the first fucking day. Hopefully, he didn't go through my past reports from my old school." he frowned to himself, his past schools were really strict on policies and that made him get in trouble a lot. Well that's what he told his father but he just said he was a sex crazed teen. Really, how was he suppose to know that you were suppose to have sex on the other side of the of the street from the school building. Because actually he was on someone else's property not the school.

As he slung his bag on his back he was stopped by a girl with a red tank top that showed all her cleavage, some short that were barely below her ass, red flip-flops, and her black hair flowing down her back.

"Hi there, I'm Kagome it's a pleasure meeting the new student." her voice was laced with a bit of seduction.

Naraku looked at her with a icy glare. Nothing very interesting about her. "Hn…. You're in my way girl. I'm already late as it is and you're making it worse." she pouted but quickly shook off the comment.

She put her hands on her hips "Aww you're no fun. But why are you in such a hurry? I could come with you to show you around."

Kagome gently pulled at his sleeve but he yanked the hand away. "I'm fine like I said and I am very capable of finding my way around here." He walked past her and didn't bother looking back as she kept calling his name.

'Is that girl crazy or something? Ugh, sluts these days. They don't know how to keep their mouth close and their legs under a lock.' we proceeded looking for the principal office.

After what it seems like 5 minutes he finally came upon the office. Without any hesitation he opened the door, peering inside. It was dark but his eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. He walked around a long counter and went to the back to a door that said ' '. he reached out to open the door but stop when he heard rustling.

"P-Please more…. More Kaihou-sama I want I… no more fingers give-give me your cock! Nngh…"

"You are quite eager Hokudoshi…. Do you want me to stuff you?" there was series of pants and moans from the one called Hokudoshi.

"Yes! Please… F-fill me with you wonderful cock. I want you to make me moan in ecstasy and to pound roughly in my ass. I want it bad, please give it." talk about, haven't had a good dick in your ass in years. Naraku frowned, he wasn't going to continue listening to this. He barged in and he saw the principal unbuckling his pants and the boy named Hokudoshi was fully naked, his long white hair spilling over his petite body as he was bent over desk.

Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I over heard you two fucking or should I say; begging to get fucked. But anyways I came here to see what you wanted. But if you're too busy I'll get leave." Hokudoshi blushed but didn't attempt to move from his position, not really ashamed of people seeing him in this kind of situation. he turned his back to them and began to walk out until he sensed something thrown to him.

He easily caught in and it was a envelop and it felt like papers of some sort were in there. "what is this?"

"Its all you're records from school and the doctor, you need to also present this to the academy along with you're body. Now get out I want to fuck this boy without an audience." Naraku arched an eyebrow "Don't worry I don't watch people have sex when I have thousands waiting in line to get fucked by me."

smirked "Alright that the kind of spirit the school is looking for."

Naraku nodded and went out the door to go home from this strange place they call 'school'.

**XXXXX**

A vase collided with the blue painted wall, leaving a small hole and the pieces of the vase on the floor in millions of shards. "What the hell do you mean this was the best choice! I'm going to be a fucking **SEX** slave!" Takumi, known as Naraku's father sat on the couch with his cheek on his fist.

"Are you done?" he said in a bored tone. For as long as he remembered, Naraku had the worse anger problems and breaking something like a vase was saying he was mildly upset. So, now he just waits till he is done to actually explain everything else. "When I was you're age I said the same thing going to that school. I use to be a teacher at the school but after 30 years of commitment I retired from the place."

Naraku eyes widen "You're 34 fucking years old! I know damn well you did not and this is a fact that you did not start at the age of 4 you fucking pervert."

He rolled his eyes "You are sounding like a stupid kid…. I thought I put you in school but I guess you need more of it. I am 900 years old."

"You're lying." he stated plainly.

Takumi sighed and pulled out an ancient looking book and turn to the pages. "Read…" Naraku sat next to him and grabbed the book reading it carefully.

**Of all the school that were made, the school De Blu Academy was a very popular school and since it picked certain school, people started calling it a private school. It really didn't matter what kind of money it was usually 200 dollars for the very expensive private school but for this school, it is very unique because you do not require money to go in but your body. One of the popular people who would have been a great sex slave but chose the life of a teacher were: Takumi Houjou and Kimi Hirata. Takumi beautiful raven hair flowed so lovely down his back, while his tone muscle tighten while he 'worked' and his pale skin get over with sweet droplets of sweat and his crimson eyes stare at you like he is thrusting inside of you with his eyes, and his height was incredible, he was like the most beautiful statue you ever laid eyes on. Kimi on the other hand was average size but with he full sized pinkish colored lips and her crystal eyes made her irresistible for someone to just to look away. Her dark chocolate hair flowed down her nice curves and her smooth milky legs. Together they could of made one of the highest sellers but they chose the work of a teacher. But unfortunately 30 years they married later they both retired for some reason that many don't know of Many say they wanted to start a family and others say they were tired of that kind of life and wanted to take a permanent break.**

Naraku stopped reading and looked at his father awestricken, "so do you believe me now son?"

**XXXXX**

His tongue slide a crossed his upper lips as his hands roamed around his body, feeling every inch of him. "Something is different by those two don't you think Inuyasha?"

He frowned "You're thinking too much into this Koga… they are- well Sesshomaru is being his same old slutty self." He began taking his clothes off like it was the natural thing to do.

"I don't know though, he don't usually kiss nobody the first time he sees them. He drag them to a deserted place and ram into them." he gagged at the thought and Inuyasha only laughed. "You may have a point. Sessho never kissed any of his play toys but only me because we were dating. So maybe you do have a point there." Koga dragged his pants off and started kissing on Inuyasha neck.

He sighed in pleasure as Koga started sucking on his neck then using only a bit of his power, his fangs bared and he bit down onto the skin, claiming Inuyasha for himself. "You really sure that you'll be alpha?" He pushed Koga head up, tilting it and biting down on it as well. A bit of blood spilled out but he lapped it up with his warm tongue. "There… now we have to do is to see who will top."

Koga rolled his eyes "It's called alpha. I will not use that human term as long as we are among people of our kind." the word was very irritating to him, demons lived among humans but many years ago they were in the biggest, bloodiest battle ever. When their were many causalities they made an agreement stating: demons and humans would live together but also that the demon would get a shot injected into them to have the same life spam as humans. Of course the demons accepted so one by one they all the demon toke them and ever sense the injection was pasted down to all demon families for many generations.

Now 10 years ago they made a law stating all demons were not to use their powers or face execution if caught, all because they are fucking scared of them. That was the reason Koga hated humans and when Inuyasha dated Kagome his blood boiled. The only reason his hatred for her decreased a bit was because she was a miko and that saved her from being murder by a jealous wolf demon.

Inuyasha bend his head over, his mouth licking Koga already hard as a rock cock. He sucked on the engorged tip of it harshly and it made Koga bite his lips to suppress a moan. "Fuck…." Inuyasha lapped the pre cum that oozed out. A hot tongue slowly made its way down the base then going back up giving it butterfly kiss on it.

"S-Stop playing and suck me." He gripped big locks of Inuyasha hair and brought him down to his aching member. Inuyasha loosen his mouth to fully take all of his thick cock, gagging a bit in the process. Once he made it to the base he sucked in making his mouth squeeze the turgid flesh. He lefted his head up and thrust back down letting the hot flesh hit the back of his throat.

At that Koga tilted his head back lost in complete pleasure.

**RING RING**

Who the in the seven hells would have the right mind calling him at this moment. He growled loudly and picked up the phone. "What the fuck do you want? I'm in the middle of getting as fucking blowjob."

"well fuck you to… I was calling to ask you a favor. But if you're too busy I'll let you go back getting fucked." oh it was Sesshomaru…. Wonder what he want to know that him and Inuyasha were going to be fucking.

"Oh what do you want Sesshomaru? Also we were talking about you." he noticed something weird, his cock was not getting sucked. He frowned and looked down "what the hell are you doing? Get back to sucking my dick." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but continue with his delicious meal.

"How long was it since you had some good dick sucking?" Sesshomaru laughed through the other line.

"Haha shut up. Actually I had some but not.. Nngh… not as good as Inuyasha. But what did you want? I know you didn't want to hear us."

*Keh like I would want to do that… I just anted to see if you guys wanted to go a pizza place. I'll be driving but you guys are going to be in the back. I'm having that sexy Naraku boy in the front seat when I convince him to go. All I need you two to do is ask Bankotsu." Koga sighed. He really didn't want to do it but Sesshomaru would beat his ass if he didn't.

"Fine I'll do it but right now bye." The line was cut off after that last comment. Sesshomaru growled a bit at that but toke his phone off his ears so he could call a certain boy. He threw his phone across they couch and looked down at the blond haired maid that was sucking his dick with her mediocre mouth. She licked sloppily around it and her doing that was making him sick and softer.

With a bit of his Inu powers he pushed her roughly away from his now soft cock and he grabbed a handful of her hair bring her eye to eye contact with him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even know how to suck some off properly, Huh?!" She shivered a bit at his question but did nothing to answer the question.

"Do you want me to do what I did to you last time?" His hand glow a faint green and her eyes widen with shock as she shook her head violently. "N-No please anything but that."

He smirked at her but threw her head back a bit. "Then Answer. The. Fucking. Question. It's not a damn rhetorical question so open your cock hole and say something.

She looked at the door then to Sesshomaru, thinking his parents were going to help him if they were to barge in but she was terribly mistaken. "I-I don't know… I t-thought I was doing a pretty good job but I guess I was wrong." He huffed and rolled his eyes that was the most pathetic excuse he's ever heard but decided to let it go because at least she didn't back talk him.

Minutes later his parents walked in and looked at the scene like it was a everyday thing; which it was. The hire a maid she or he live in the house, Sesshomaru use them for his sexual needs, and if they are not good enough then he makes Inu No Taicho or Inukimi; his parents, to fire them just to get a need maid to start the same task over.

But the thing was that they didn't actually fire the person, since they were human and Sesshomaru or his parents were using they're parents, they human knew too much and they couldn't let the information to leak out and they would be killed. Hell no…. they send them to a dark pitch of fire where they would be burned alive. A cruel punishment, but it was worth it.

"How's the new maid?"

"Horrible" Sesshomaru stated plainly.

A small smirk formed on the mother and father as their eyes flamed with a killing lust "well you are fired and your death will pay for you failure." The maid gasped, her arms grabbed roughly by both parents. "Accompany us Sesshomaru." He got up and headed upstairs "Nah, me and some friends are going to go for pizza."

"Suit yourself dear but make sure you get up for school you here me?"

He nodded

"Also if your going to have sex you use protection if you don't know the person."

"Mother, I get it alright?" He went upstairs before she uttered another word.

Once he got to his room he grabbed his laptop and dropped with it one his king sized bed. 'Hm what to do, what to do….OH!' while he was searching through Naraku phone he was logged onto a chat room so this was the perfect time to see if he was on. Sesshomaru quickly type the website named and made an account then searching for Naraku's name. 'hm… weird name but easy to remember.' his user was **PurpleMiasma **and Sesshomaru's **WesternPrince **easy but not too suspicious for the red eyed 'human' which he doubt he was. Really, who has natural red eyes that isn't a demon? Hiten has red eyes but he **is **a demon. AHA. He finally found him and he was online. He clicked his name, pressing the chat button at the bottom.

**~ChatRoom Open~**

**PurpleMiasma: **Who are you?

**WesternPrince: **Oh someone that is in love with your beautiful red eyes.

**PurpleMiasma: **How do you know that? My profile is private to all people who are not my friend, and you're not…

**WesternPrince: **I'm very observant of my surrounding. ;]

**PurpleMiasma: **More like very perverted and creepy….. Listen if you know how I look then it would be only fair if I see a picture of you.

**WesternPrince: **But baby, the internet contains fakes how can you know a picture is from the **Internet**?

**PurpleMiasma: **first, I'm your fucking baby and are you telling me your going to send me a fake picture?

This was getting funny. Sesshomaru knew he was getting mad at the fact he couldn't see how he looked but if was really fun teasing him.

**WesternPrince: **No dumb ass what I'm saying is that we should see each other tonight, at the pizza place called Binjos pizzeria.

Naraku was stunned that was down the street from where he lived. But then again he could be way in another city from him.

**PurpleMiasma: **We never met. I'm sure of it. Now are you going to let me leave or are you going to keep spouting bullshit?

**WesternLands: **Very feisty that what makes me want to fuck that sexy ass I know you have.

What the hell?

**PurpleMiasma: **Sesshomaru?

**WesternLands: **Bingo. Finally I thought your hard head would never figure it out.

**PurpleMiasma: **What was the whole point of this? Also, how did you get my user name?

**WesternLands: **I saw it when I was going through your phone.

**PurpleMiasma: **Didn't I say not to look at anything on my phone?

**WesternLands:** You said you're messages but anyways, what do you say? Wanna go for pizza?

**PurpleMiasma: **Ugh, fine I'll go but what time?

**WesternLands: **8:30

That was in a hour. Before Naraku could even reply back it said; **WesternLands left the chatroom**. Talk about too eager. Well I guess he was a bit too but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone. That what Sesshomaru was expecting him to say but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Sesshomaru stretched his arms and legs while he was on his bed, closing his laptop, and getting up to take a shower since it was almost time to go. He sent a message to the whole gang, including Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome may be a whore but she was fun to hang out when we all need a good laugh.

**XXXXX**

The bastard better be lucky he agree to even come. Leaving him while he was trying to type back but he was going to get it when Naraku get to Binjos. He got off his desktop and headed towards the shower. He opened the door to the bathroom and closed it behind him. Once his clothes was removed he stepped in and started shampooing his hair then when he was done he work the soap around his body. Soon enough he was done so he turn off the shower, wrapping a towel around him and heading to his room.

He searched his closet for something to wear but it was hard to pick something. Wait, why was it hard? All he was going to do was go see Sesshomaru. The guy who soft lips pressed sensual against his. That image sent tiny sparks through his body.

After a while of looking he finally pick a Purple short sleeve v-neck and black tight jeans with a chain connected to his front and back pocket. He let his hair out the pony tail, running his fingers through the natural dark locks , letting it fall on his back. He put on some black dress shoes and to top the outfit he put his leather jacket on. Naraku looked at himself. The red eyed man knew he looked great. But for some reason he wondered if Sesshomaru thought so too.

"Ohh where are you going? Trying to impress some worthless skanks?" Kagura said behind him, leaning to the side at the doorway.

He rolled his eyes. Why does he not kill her. The option was there everyday. "No I'm going out with some friends to Binjos."

She laughed. What was so damn funny? She was really irritating him at this point. "I'm going to kill you." he growled through gritted teeth.

She put her hands up in defeat "Calm down, I'm just surprised you made friends that quickly on you're first day." He didn't believe it at first. He thought only followers or enemies were going to be rewarded to him for being new but I guess he was proven wrong. Still, there are still some things that he doesn't know- wait not some, butt a lot of things that he didn't know about his new friends. Maybe at the pizza place they will tell some stuff about each other.

"Yeah… I guess its kind of strange." he said, falling on his bed, 10 minutes to spare before he leave. "What about you? Did you make any new friends?"

She took a moment to answer but just shrugged "I don't know some people said hey to me but that's it. I had a few conversations with people but I still have to decide if I wanna keep talking to them."

Naraku smirked "if you got in boy problem I'll fuck him up if you're pregnant." She laughed and waved her hand down at him. "Whatever. If anything you'll get fucked up."

Naraku stuck his tongue out at her like a little child. He only showed her his child side. Because she is the only person that he feels relaxed around with. He got up and grabbed his keys. "Well I'll be back in a few hours." With that he left out the door.

**XXXXX**

"And that's when Inuyasha's mom caught him peeing in the bed." We all laughed as Koga talked about they're childhood with everyone. "I remember when Koga cried because I hit him with my poison whip."

"I was there and he bit me because I laughed at him. I still have the bite mark." Kagome showed everyone the mark and They laughed. "You humans heal so slow."

Kikyo huffed "Well excuse us but you're not one to talk, you're long life spam is no more so you will die the same amount as a human."

Bankotsu frowned "Don't fucking remind me of that. I swear humans are jealous."

"I'm with you on that bro!" Koga held his hand out and Bankostu slapped it. "Stop whining we will get our life span back when we go to the school tomorrow." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. It was something he was mad for but ever since he heard about the school he cared less about what the humans did centuries ago.

"By the way who is alpha Koga?" Koga looked at inuyasha to see for permission nd he nodded then he turned his head to Sesshomaru with a huge ass grin. "Was there any doubt? It's me."

Everyone laughed once again. Right when Sesshomaru looked at the door waiting for a certain person to enter it was him. Naraku. Sesshomaru never toke his eyes off him because if he looked away he might miss they the beautiful image in front of him. He looked like a sexy dark angel. His hair was down and even with that leather jacket you could still see the outline of his abs. but what surprised him the most was that he was blushing. Sesshomaru **never** blush. Not even for inuyasha, but yet here he was his cheeks and the tip of his ears a rosy red. He needed to look away but he couldn't or was it that he didn't want to?

**ALRIGHT! Its fucking 2:23am and I wanna get some sleep. Also I used 12 damn pages for you guys. But anyways REVIEW! See ya later lovelies *kisses and hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoo it's been a long time since I updated and to tell you the truth I'm busy but I'll continue to write my fellow lovelies.  
**Sesshomaru felt pathetic, it wasn't that he was staring at the most beautiful guy in the world but the fact that his perfect pale skin was covered with a strange pink substance. He knew it wasn't him blushing; or was it? Either way, that shouldn't be happening to someone of his status. Sesshomaru shook his head and waved at the tall dark haired figure, making him known to his presence. "Over here hot shit!"

Naraku locked eyes on Inuyasha and lightly waved back with eyes to the boring into his own. He made his way to the group and stop by the table, arching an eyebrow. "So is anyone going to move so I can sit or am I going to be standing here the whole night?"

Kikyo looked from him to her friends and shouted, "Yeah what are you guys waiting for, move over and let the guy sit!" Bankotsu and Koga made their way out, gesturing Naraku to sit by the tattooed man. He shrugged and scooted in the booth, moving around to get himself situated. "So what toke ya so long? We already agree on the kind of pizza we want, I hope you like sausage or pepperoni. "

"They are both fine actually and I was dropping off my sister at a 'friends' house." He frowned to himself "The guy practically threw himself on her into a little less friendly hug."

Kikyo pouted "I want a big brother! All I got is a cousin and she is bor-ing" she pointed to Kagome who was too busy eating some cheese sticks. Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her food covered tongue at her then going back to eating.

"Only child hell the fuck yes." Sesshomaru announced proudly.

Inuyasha eye brow twitched "I'M your brother Sessho. Just because we don't have the same mother and I live alone doesn't mean shit." Everyone laughed at cheered when they saw the delicious pizza being served on their table. The woman with the name tag that said 'Suki' leaned over with her hands on the table with her cleavage showing a bit too much spoke "Would any of you gentleman and ladies would like anything….. anything at all?" She spoke in a disgustingly seductive voice.

"Yeah, if you are trying to impress any of us let's make this clear…" Naraku rose a bit out his spot "I like people who are real and are not worried about how they're body looks, unlike you who have too many trips to the doctor. Your body looks like a Barbie doll but not the way you think you want to know why? Because they are fake and I can go anywhere and buy them for 4 dollars at a fucking store because they are so cheap."

He sat down, taking a slice of pizza to his before stopping and looking at her "Why are you still here? Go on and whore yourself around to other people, your perfume is irritating my nose." She snarled at him and left to the kitchen.

"Whoa ho ho! Someone has major balls here! I thought I saw Sesshomaru at the moment." Bankotsu patted his shoulder.

"Teh, people like that piss me off."

Kagome smiled and lifted her drink up "Let's make a toast to our new friend. Naraku was it?" He nodded

"I'm up for it."

"Same here."

"Welcome to the team."

"Hn."

"Hell yeah!"

They all clicked they're cups together and scream "Cheers!" with that they sunk all the liquid down and began eating.

**XXXXX**

"So I said your breath is making my dick soft." They all laughed, finishing up with the remaining slices of pizza. That's when to boy came up to Kikyo and asked for her number.

"We saw you from over there and thought we'd paid a little trip." Kikyo put on a fake blushed and smiled "Aww, that's so nice but you guys are not my type." One of the guys snorted, "Not your type huh? How is a thick 7 inches not your type?"

She looked from her friends then back at the stupid looking guys, "7 inches?" They nodded "Really? Because all these guys" she gestured her hand over to the group "Has at least 9 inches or more."

The two guys fidgeted in their stance, looking really stupid.

"I swear I'm going to fucking kill whoever comes our way." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Naraku slid his hand to Sesshomaru pants zipper "it's alright Sesshomaru, don't want you to go to the D.E.A." He pulled on the zipper down and fished his hand in the pants rubbing his cloth member. "That would be so rude to have you sent away when I only just made you today, yes?"

This was bad, Not only was he losing his will power but also the smell of his arousal will reach his friends and maybe even the people (who are demons) around. What the hell was wrong with him? Or was it just pay back for all the fucked up shit he use to do with all the males and females he penetrated?

Soon Naraku pulled back the cloth and gripped his hands around the thick member, giving it a lazy pump. Sesshomaru's eyes went hazy, clouded with lust and desire. Sesshomaru tried to distract himself by eating a slice of pizza. Once the slice came to his opened mouth, he dropped it back to his plate, a low moan escaping his mouth. "Ngh… D-Dammit... you- your mmm… sooo dead." Naraku pressed his thumb on the engorged tip and smeared the pre-cum all around. The large organ became larger, the aching need to release. _**That damn bastard….. Leaving me with this painful problem. **_

Kikyo and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with concern looks but everyone else at the table already knew that look, but they were surprised because it was Sesshomaru making that face.

Naraku smirked "Yeah, your cheek are all red and your eyes are looking a bit… different. Not that dangerous look you usually sport. Oh, Naraku was REALLY going to get it later on.

"I-I'm fine…. Don't ng- worry about nothing. Damn so Fucki-ahh... curious about me." Sesshomaru gave a weak smile.

Naraku gave a good squeeze on the warm flesh and earn a yelp from the white haired man. _**So an Inu demon huh? Well I'm going to make him howl like the dog he is. **_Naraku wanted to hear more, he really like those sounds coming from him. A moment later his pumps were quickened and eager. He wanted those sounds to echo through the whole room. That would really turn ham on, that would really make him hard, and that would really want to make him fuck him where they sat.

Sesshomaru tried hard, he really did but he was failing miserably. He clenched his nails on Naraku's thigh ad he bit his lip. Maybe this will help to suppress with moans begging to be free. "Nar-Naraku….. Damn it." but the only response he got was a low chuckle from the dark haired man.

"It's not that simple you see. I want to do more with you Sesshomaru but right now I'm using every single last bit of my strength to not throw you on this table and fuck the shit out of you right now." Sesshomaru scoffed then gasped in pleasure as the strokes became faster. He felt it, his orgasm rising up. It's been a while but he noticed it. His hips bucked out roughly a the hand stroked him een more. _**It's coming… I can feel it.**_

Sesshomaru clenched the edge of the table when he felt his milky seed burst out. And god…. Did that feel good. He let out a silent scream and arched his back, paying no attention to his friend's concerned stares.

After he rode out his orgasm his eyes been to darken and blur. Probably his body went through enough today and was exhausted. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and his body went limp against Naraku, who lifted his semen covered hand up and licked his salty award.

The boys just shook ther heads, knowing what just happened. "You're the first to do that to him." Koga explained. Naraku smirked as he saw the whited haired man sleep against him. "Well he's out of it for the night… Time to go home you guys." Inuyasha started to get up.

Naraku pointed to Sesshomaru "But what about…"

Bankotsu shrugged "Take him home—oh wait his keys are at home and his parents aren't there… Take him to your house in your car and you can drive him over to get his car before the bus leaves tomorrow." Naraku thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, well ok then I'll see you fuckers at the horny bus tomorrow."

Koga elbowed Inuyasha lightly "See, he's already trying to be like us." He grinned, putting his arms around Inuyasha and left.

"Why, what the hell am I supposed to be doing with you now?" Naraku sighed and made his way out the booth, tugging Sesshomaru along with him. He dragged the man out the pizzeria and made his way to his car. Once he unlocked the doors, Naraku put Sesshomaru in the back seat and went on into the front seat.

"Fuck… hmmm no—yes." The dark haired man shook his head even in his sleep the bastard was either being fucked or fucking someone. Horny bastard…..

**XXXXX**

When he got home he noticed that his parents were not home. He lifted the heavy weight and carried him to the guest room, settling him down so he could sleep. He opened up his jean and dragged them off, throwing them in the hamper along with his shirt. He was now left with on his boxers on.

Naraku licked his lips, staring at the sleeping body. "Never bottomed you say? I'll have to change that then, but later on." He covered the white haired man with a blanket and left out the room because if he stayed there any longer he would have the demon squirming under him. When he got in his room he clasped onto his bed, feeling the soft fabric on his skin. "Oh now this feels amazing…" his phone played Never Surrender by Skillet meaning he had a text message. He groaned, angry that someone is disturbing him and his bed 'intimate' moment.

**From Kanna: I hornnny. **

Naraku rolled his eyes; he didn't care if she was dying. Kanna was his fuck buddy, whenever he needed some, he would call her because he knew she wouldn't resist. It's been like this for 3 months now and right now he wasn't up to the challenge.

**Naraku: Do it yourself… can't even send a damn text saying hi, how are you.**

2 minutes later

**From Kanna: Hey Naraku-chan! I'm horny and in need of your touch what about you?**

He frowned. Damn woman… he threw his phone on the ground not even bothering to text the annoying woman back. "Ugh, I need a break. Is that too hard to ask?"

"Yeah, because I ask you that all the time and all you do is give me hell." The familiar voice said. He turn he's head to the side and saw Kagura at his door. "Why are you here Kagura? Aren't you supposed to be over someone's house right about now?"

"eh I can come over to get something from here and check on my dear big brother?" she stepped inside and searched through his drawers. "What are you looking for?"

"Condoms…. Ah ha!" she grabbed three out the box and stuffed them in her pocket.

Naraku was unfazed. He saw this every day and his father allow it to be in the house even if he was there. The only thing he didn't like was when the word rape came out someone's mouth. That was something he couldn't stand. But none of them ever been raped and none of them will ever rape someone else. That's just disgusting; no pleasure what so ever in the act. "I'm glad you're being safe. Remember dad's motto too."

"Yeah yeah, if you don't have orgasms then don't fake one and tell the guy/girl that they need practice. I get it bro now can I go?" he smirked and waved her off, not wanting her to miss a second of her sexual experience. She ran out but stopped at the door. "Oh and I saw that sexy White haired guy in the guest and I have to tell you; that guy looks like a top, and what I mean is that it seems like he has a dick that can rip your virgin ass in half. Ok bye!" she scurried off leaving Naraku wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

"That little…" he mumbled

**I don't look like a little uke bitch, do I? **

**XXXXX**

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning panting hard. He had the dream again, but it seems so much worse and more violent than it ever was. He hasn't had the dreams in a few months but that was because he was going to the therapist. He groaned trying hard not to remember the images, the retched images that he tried so long to hide.

When he was little he use to wake up screaming to the top of his lungs and his father and Inuyasha use to come in and calm him down. Sometimes when his father worked late he use to have Inuyasha calm him down but after he moved out he had to find his own way to relieve the pain he endured when he was young.

But right after he calmed down he look at his surroundings. This wasn't his home or any of his friends how. He panicked and threw they covers off him. He noticed he only had his boxers on and went to search for his clothes. He couldn't find that and that disturbed him so much.

Then he heard footsteps slowly coming towards the door. He prepared himself for who might be behind the door. When the door opened he tackled the person onto the floor and gripped the person's neck.

"Sesshomaru, relax it's just me." That voice sounded so familiar but he was too afraid that it was just an illusion and that the person was out to get him again. Sesshomaru tilted his head down not bothering to look at the man or woman, his bangs covering up his eyes which were producing tears. "You lie, your just saying that because you want me to suffer!"

Tears streamed down his pale face "No more, no more dammit I won't let you!" His lifted his poison claws up and extend them out, shooting them down.

"Sesshomaru STOP!" all a sudden he stopped, there goes that familiar voice again. It didn't sound like the other voice, the one he heard from his childhood and dreams. His eyes met with a pair of red eyes and he gasped. It was Naraku, but why was he here?

Naraku's eyes showed worry and concern. Even though he just met Sesshomaru he still knew or thought he was the type of guy he never showed this type of emotion. It made his heart ack.

"I-I'm soo sorry… Naraku I d-didn't know it was you." he got up wrapping shaky hands around himself. His eyes were red from crying and Naraku was astounded, he never saw him so vulnerable. He got up off the ground and stepped closer to him. The minute he did, Sesshomaru flinched and scooted back. "S-Stay away."

Naraku stepped closer "But—"

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"

He stopped his movements "I'm only trying to help you Sesshomaru. Please just let me help you." he reached out to him. "I'm your friend, I won't harm you. Just tell me what happened?"

"You need to mind your own business."

He growled "What I need to do is see what's wrong with you."

Sesshomaru whispered "You can't know." Naraku toke a minute before answering "And why not?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Answer the damn question."

"Where's my clothes! I don't have to answer shit. Just tell me WHERE. ARE. THEY."

The rave haired teen sighed; he wasn't getting anywhere just arguing with him. "They're in the washing machine. I toke it upon myself to wash your clothes after I toke you from the pizzeria." They stayed silent for a while "What time is it?"

Naraku looked at his watch "9:30 why?"

"Because they bus is leaving at 12 so we need to start getting ready. Where's my car?"

"It's still at the pizzeria. I brought you to my place as a request from your friends. We can go get it after we get dressed." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement then sat back down on the bed, raking a hand through his silky bangs. "May I use your shower?"

The red eyed ten shrugged "I don't care, the towels are in the hallway closet to your right and if you turn around the bathroom is right there. Also you can use a pair of my clothes."

He sat there for a second then nodded his head slightly once again. "That's… fine."

"Naraku?"

"Yeah?"

Nothing was said for a moment "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yeah I would, I think it would make us even closer if you told me."

"But why? We just met and you don't know if I am a good ideal of a friend to you. If you haven't notice already." He chuckled a bit.

That was true. But he knew Sesshomaru was anything but an angel, no matter how much he resembles one. But that what makes him very interesting. He cannot understand him at all. If other friends yeah, just by looking at their faces he knew what his friends was like. Inuyasha he was the loud mouth type and the uke type but he tries to cover it up. Koga can be either a uke or a seme. He is the cocky type and doesn't take no for an answer. Then there is Bankotsu, he is a seme none the less and is very funny but serious at the same type. Kagome is the want to be sluty type. She acts different so she can gain attention but really she is a very sweet and kind of person. Kikyo she acts innocent but when she gets what she wants she becomes a sexual vixen.

Then there was Sesshomaru he is the type that says whatever whenever and doesn't give two shits on what others say. But he hides his emotions with his acts and a solid mask. That's all he knows though. He is a real mystery and Naraku is really eager to learn so much more.

**Yeah yeah usually it's longer but ran out of my juicy ideas and need to recharge my brain. Also I made another story about Deidara and Itachi. If you're a Dei fan follow my RP account on twitter: AkatsukiSoldier. Anyways see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while. Enjoy~**

Naraku and Sesshomaru sat at the table, eating some cereal as their thoughts were scattering everywhere. Suddenly, there was an unlocking sound of the front door. Sesshomaru stared at the door for a moment, watching a man very similar to Naraku himself, but the man had a darker shade of red eyes, his hair was wavy like Naraku but it fell on his shoulders. His face structure was more mature and define also his body was more built then Naraku. They both shared that rich creamy skin. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare in awe at the heavenly looking man.

"Naraku, who is this?" His thoughts was cut off at the rich and deep voice that traveled to his sensitive ear. That voice made him so submissive but he shouldn't act like a bitch in heat, he was Sess-fucking-homaru. He was the son of the fearless Lord; Inu-Taicho. He was a heir and he'd be damned to let someone try to knock him down.

"This is my friend Sesshomaru. He's a senior from the same school."

Naraku's father grinned a bit "Oh, is he a new student too?"

"Nah, he's been in that high school since freshman year."

The older male examined the dog demon from top to bottom, eyeing every feature. "Who are your parents son?"

"My father is Inu-Taichou and my mother is InuKimi."

The man eyes widened a bit at the answer, Sesshomaru knew he would know of them, who wouldn't? Such beautiful creatures like them can't hide beauty like that. everyone that is in Inu families are amazing to look at, it's just impossible.

"Inu-Taichou? Ah... He was my old room mate back in De Blu. It was one assignment where we had to have sex with your room mate."

"Who was Seme?" His dad, Sesshomaru's dad is probably Seme. That man wouldn't lift his ass up for no one. Hell, he don't even let his mother straddle him.

"Well... There were many times we've argued over the issue. We were both equal people. Both in strength and beauty. It was hard back then. We always used all kinds of tactics to lure one of us into submission but none of those work. But..."

Sesshomaru listen even closer. But? But what? Inu-Taichou broke Naraku's father ass in two? Probably...

"I let him top." If it weren't for Sesshomaru's tolerance he would jump up and down yell 'Hell yeah Fucking right'.

"Then he let me mount him too."

Wait what? Sesshomaru paused, His dad... Sharing dominance? Impossible.

"You're lying." Sesshomaru had no time for these silly games. He knew that was false and he wasn't going to waste any time with this.

"I'm not lying. You can ask him yourself. In fact, call your parents over here. This will be like a little reunion don't you think?"

Reunion? More information he /didn't/ get. What else was he hiding? That he's a woman? No no. His dad a woman? A woman with a dick. A dick. Dick.

What the hell? The sliver haired dude was going delusional. It was all Naraku's dad fault. Yeah something was up. The demon pulled out his phone and started punching in numbers that called his father. He pull the phone to his ears and waited for a certain demon to pick up. "Hello."

"Father, do you know a demon with Black long hair, cream skin, and red eyes?" The other line was quiet for a minute or two. Maybe he was right and Naraku's dad was making it up. "That sounds familiar. Why do you ask?"

"Just get over here as soon as possible. Follow my scent and do not get caught by any humans." Sesshomaru heard the elder demon groan through the phone. "I'm 900 not 9, I can take care of myself." That was all before the line was cut dead. He clicked his phone off and stuffed it back into his pocket. The sliver haired boy then looked at the other two demons. It was weird, wavy black hair and red eyes while the Inu family had slinky white hair and golden eyes. What a opposite pairing.

"Well Sesshomaru, I probably didn't introduce myself but I am Takumi. The mother of the house is away. She is on a business trip. Make yourself at home until your father comes." Takumi gave a sly grin and went back to the stairway then going into a room all the way in the back.

Sesshomaru's eyes went back to the younger version of Takumi, grinning madly. It was time for Sesshomaru to go back to his old self. Defenseless was not something he liked so he had to go back to old times. He began walking up to the raven haired boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I missed teasing you."

Naraku rolled his eyes "You are so strange. I don't understand you." Naraku gave into the closeness and wrapped his around his neck. "I want to learn more about you."

"My past will remain locked away from everyone. Only Inuyasha and my parents know. And it WILL remain that way."

Naraku frowned. He can keep a secret. Like that time he came into his fathers room and a dildo shoved up his ass, pounding it into himself. Whoops, I think he just told the Fanfiction readers. Well besides that slip up, he never told any secret.

"You're thinking too hard." Sesshomaru leaned in and pecked his lips. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Tch, you won't tell me about your past so what the hell should I tell you what's on my mind?"

Sesshomaru sighed, it's not that he didn't want to, he COULDN'T. Just thinking about what happened brought him to a shivering mess. And he was NOT a coward. If anyone was to see him in that state the would know his weakness. He couldn't let anyone know of it. Like how Inuyasha never comes to school on the full moon because he turns human. Only Sesshomaru and his family know. It's Inu proud we are trying to kept in tact. Vulnerability is a sign of dishonor to us so we have to cover up our weak spots.

"Fine don't tell me. I was just curious." Sesshomaru gave up on asking and went to sit on the couch. As he pulled out his phone, he looked up to a staring half breed. "What? Never saw a Inu..."

The hanyou frowned and walked over to the sliver haired boy. "You're in my territory dog. Whatever I say goes." He purred softly. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow? That was Naraku up to? The answer to his question was soon answered as he came and sat on him, face to face with his legs on either side. "Lets play." He said, kissing the tip of his nose.

Believe Sesshomaru, he wouldn't mind fucking him with his father here but he didn't know his father that well to do that. "Are you high?"

"What made you say that baby?" The raven hair leaned in and nibbled on the shell of his ear. As he was doing that, his hands began to roam around his chest, feeling every muscle he could reach. Sesshomaru was trying his best to not just rip both their clothes off and take him then and there. He then started to pry the guy off of him. With a whimper, Naraku stayed close into him. "Come on. My father won't mind. He went to the same school as we are going to attend in a few hours so it doesn't matter." Proving his point, kisses were trailed down his neck. This was agony. He could feel his erection building and his mind was turning hazy from it.

"Come on baby, I want it." Naraku's lips reached his and he nibbled on them like it was his last meal. Sesshomaru knew he wanted it but he wouldn't want to disrespect the raven head's father. Naraku thought differently as he started rocking his growing erection against the dog demon. His moans were increasing with rub and Sesshomaru gave in, moan and kissing him all over. "I thought you weren't Uke."

"It's not in my ass."

"But I want it to be." Sesshomaru gropes his ass and that let out a salient groan from Naraku. This was heaven, a cut- wait sexy boy was driving him sex crazy with his dry humping. They then pulled each other into a searing kiss, both their tongues battled for dominance, devouring every part of their mouth they can find.

Their hearing was muted since they didn't hear the doorbell ring. They continued with the morning hump session as Naraku's father walked passed them like it was a normal thing and opened the door. The great Inu, Inu-Taichou was standing there in all his glory in front of Takumi. At first he didn't realize the man then it all came to him. "Y-You're..."

Takumi could only nod "Yup, the one and only." He opened his arms for a hug and the elder Inu quickly agreed. They both smelled the same, besides the hint of female from their mates. They looked the same but just mature looking. It was a surprising morning indeed.

"Come in handsome." Naraku grinned happily, smacking his butt on the way in.

"Reunion sex? I can't wait to taste you again." He winked and kept walking. The flirting was harmless actually. Both their mates also mounted each other as well as themselves. They are like best friends and that's their way of getting up to date. But Takumi mounting Sesshomaru's mate? Only if Sesshomaru is present and vice versa.

"So where's Sesshomaru?"

"Oh... They are in the living room getting to know each other so well." To prove his point he guided him into the room where both of their sons were devouring each others lips while Naraku was rocking his hard on on the dog demon. They can both tell they were are climax point by the tensing. Soon enough they came, letting out a satisfied moan.

Naraku slumped against Sesshomaru, breathing in and out roughly. The raven haired teen turned his head to the side and his eyes zeroed in on the two smirking parents. He didn't care. He was high off on his orgasm. Sesshomaru already sensed them right when they stepped into the room but he paid no attention to them. Why would he? A sexy ass demon was giving his cock the time of its life. So of course he wouldn't pay attention.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch "Two hours till we leave. Go wash up and stuff." The boys nodded ad went up stairs too prepare for their new lives.

**XXXXX**

Suit cases were packed, Inu-Taichou went to his house and brought Sesshomaru's items there. Medical papers were filed at school. They were all good. Naraku was carrying his things to the car, setting them in the trunk as Sesshomaru did the same. Everything looked like it was there so the all went inside the car and began to drive away.

"When did you two meet?"

"Well..." Sesshomaru grinned "I was fucking a delicious human and-" his voice was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"I came into the class and I sat in front of him. Also, he let me sit with him and his friends at his table."

The elder demon nodded. "What luck. Meeting like this. Our sons both Seme. Now they're going to have that same battle of dominance like we did. Who do you think will go first?"

"Hm, your son." Inu-Taichou said without taking his eyes off the road. Like father like son the elder demon dog thought. But for some reason something is different. Like a different outcome will occur with those two. It's probably nothing. Yeah... Nothing.

"What are you thinking of Inu-Taichou?"

He grinned "That I feel like letting you mount me."

Sesshomaru choked on something he had in his mouth and glared at his father. Was he serious? His dad, on his hands and knees, with a dick shoved up his ass? No... That's JUST isn't right dammit. "You can't be serious."

"I'm quite serious son. Of course I'm a Seme but sometimes, only for Takumi, I will get on all fours and beg for it." He ended that with a purr.

Oh hell, this is going to be a long drive.


End file.
